Chapter 321
The Spreading Taint is the 321st chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Kagura brings Sesshōmaru to the gateway where Gozu and Mezu are. *Naraku appears, having tricked Hōsenki and the others into exposing the shard. Inuyasha comes back after his fall, determined to kill Naraku. Synopsis *Kagura has brought Sesshōmaru to the realm of fire, where the gateway to the borderland is located. She says she's just going to wait by the entrance to the cave, which makes Jaken angrily ask if it's dangerous up ahead. She tells the imp to shut up, because she already told them they might not be able to pass through it alive. Sesshōmaru, unfazed, walks onward and sees the two statues, Gozu and Mezu beside the gateway. They ask "Do you wish to pass?" Jaken says of course they do, that's the whole reason they came all the way here. The two statues come to life and say "Then try to pass." Meanwhile, Kagura is watching from afar and remembers how Hakudōshi had tricked her. She also thinks to herself that the only way to pass through the gate is to die at the hands of the two guards, and even if you force the gateway open you become bathed in a strange light that turns you to stone. So what will Sesshōmaru do? As the two living statues draw nearer to attack, Sesshōmaru draws his Tōkijin. * In the borderland, Kagome screams for Inuyasha, fearing that he has died from the fall down into the misty abyss below. The air starts to swirl with demonic aura. "Heh, so Inuyasha has died?" Naraku makes his appearance, and he tells the group that he's been watching them the whole time. Hōsenki asks him if he's the one who possesses the tainted Shikon jewel, and Naraku derisively responds that he's surprised the old demon still has any strength left in him. Determined to protect his shard, Hōsenki pierces through Naraku's barrier and through his chest with his diamond arms, however Naraku shows no signs of pain and acts like it's a mere mosquito bite. This frustrates the group; even after Naraku's barrier was broken and he was impaled through the chest, he still doesn't die. Naraku's tentacles reach out to take Hōsenki's shard, so Kagome sets a sacred arrow to stop him. She notices that Hōsenki's shard has turned pure black again. *Hōsenki withdraws his arms from Naraku once the tentacles touch him. He suddenly shifts his attention and stops Kagome from shooting her arrow by firing diamond spears at her. She is saved by Sango's Hiraikotsu. Kagome wonders why the shard has become tainted again even after they purified it once already. *With an evil laugh, Naraku thanks them for their assistance. He explains that when covered by diamond armor and demonic aura, he could barely influence Hōsenki's shard; all he could do was add the smallest sliver of darkness. When Kagome and Inuyasha cracked Hōsenki's diamond body and exposed the shard, Naraku was able to fully corrupt it with his aura, and when he touched the shard Hōsenki came fully under his control. In other words, they played right into his hands. Naraku also says that he admires Hōsenki's ability to speak to gems, but he assures him that "The Shikon jewel wishes to become whole..." *As Naraku gloats, the wind scar suddenly flashes up from the misty chasm, destroying the tentacle that was about to steal the shard. Inuyasha appears, and Naraku mockingly says the dog looks a little tired from his battle with Hōsenki. Inuyasha snorts and says Naraku's been too cocky, thinking he's won so early and showing himself. He says he's going to kill him once and for all this time. As Inuyasha wields his Tessaiga, the blade turns red, planning to break the demonic barrier. Naraku sneers at this attempt. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters